Fake Godfather
by ancallis
Summary: The day Jiraiya declared his intentions to take his godson on a training journey also happened to be the day he met Iruka.


When he reached Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door, he never expected to see Iruka.

"So, uh, where's Naruto?" Jiraiya asked him, feeling slightly awkward. Iruka stood in the doorway and he could tell he wasn't going to be invited in.

Iruka crossed his arms. "You won't be seeing him."

He frowned inwardly. He'd heard of how protective the teacher was over Naruto, but he never expected to be met with resistance, in regards to his plans. "I just want to talk to my godson a bit. I can't do that now?" He questioned, trying to feign manners.

Iruka's irritated expression deepened. "No."

Jiraiya scowled and crept a bit closer to him. He was a full head taller than Iruka and tried to look inside the apartment for the boy. "He's not here. Don't bother looking for him right now and deal with me." Iruka said. "I won't let you take him with you. You don't deserve the right to call yourself his godfather when you abandoned him for twelve years."

Right now, Jiraiya really wanted to punch his face. "Why should that matter to you? Outsiders need to butt out of our business."

"Exactly, I agree. Outsiders shouldn't interfere with Naruto's training, which means you should just leave Konoha and never speak to Naruto. He doesn't need you in his life, especially not a disgusting pervert who preys on women. Do you believe Kushina-sama would agree with what you're doing right now?" Iruka spat out. His fingers turned white from gripping his forearms too hard. "Besides, what can you teach him? You don't know his fighting style. Anything you try would be futile."

Jiraiya brought his face down close to Iruka's. There was no trace of fear in the man's expression, only disgust and anger. "Listen here, little boy. I can easily kill you right here, right now. We both want what's best for Naruto and you forcing him away from his only remaining family won't help anything." He said in a low growl.

"Bullshit!" Iruka exclaimed. "Family is far more than just blood ties, which is something you should know very well. And what's best for Naruto isn't dragging him away from everyone he loves and going to foreign places with a man he doesn't even know! You just want to take him because it's convenient for you!"

"You don't know anything! You're a puny chunin, how can you take care of a jinchuuriki with deadly organizations after him!" Jiraiya roared, spit flying into Iruka's face.

"Well, he's safer here than with you! I know how you left him to gamble and chase after women when you guys went to find Tsunade-sama! You're not qualified either!"

"I was gathering data and he was in a secure place!"

"Gathering data over what? What could possibly be more important than watching over Naruto? Why would you willingly put yourself in a position where he could easily be hurt, killed, or kidnapped?"

At this, Jiraiya just clamped his mouth shut and clenched his fists tightly. He had nothing to say and could only glare angrily at Iruka. His face turned red from frustration. Iruka just looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. And so, they just stood there, until Iruka broke the silence.

"Jiraiya-sama, I'm only going to tell you this once. Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sama entrusted Naruto to you when you became his godfather. You were supposed to be there for him, to be his guardian. But you didn't, and you left the village. You left Naruto alone to fend for himself. As someone who's watched over Naruto for the past couple years, I can't let him go with you in good conscience. I won't." He said willfully. Jiraiya only looked at him and sighed. What he said hurt. It hurt because it was true. In fact, all of what he said to him that day was true. They stared at each other, quiet tension filling the air, until Jiraiya just walked away, defeated.

Iruka watched his broad, fleeting form until it was out of view. He stepped out of the apartment, locked the door with Naruto's spare key (he needed to lecture the boy about hiding things in plain view), and walked to his own apartment. He felt his hands tremble slightly as he unlocked his door, nerves still frazzled from the exchange with a legendary sannin. He didn't regret anything he said, in fact, he wished he had said more. Unfortunately, Jiraiya will be back for Naruto soon. This fight is not over yet.

A voice draws him from his thinking. "Hey, Iruka-sensei! Why're you just standing in front of the door?"

He snaps out of his trance-like state and opens the door, Naruto waiting for him just on the other side. He smiles at the boy and feels motivated. This is who he fights for, and he will protect Naruto with every breath, energy, and fighting power left in his body. Of course, winning an argument with the legendary Sannin would a hell of an easier time than doing his actual job teaching.


End file.
